cupidschocolatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiang Haoyi
Jiang Haoyi is the main character in Cupid's Chocolates. He is a normal high school/university collage student who is extremely scared of getting into trouble and suddenly becomes the Harem King when some girls that he's associated with confess and have feelings for him after they ate a chocolate cake that he found and soon learns that the cake was made by Mei Tata, a cupid god girl who used magic on the cake. This made the girls have fantasies of being with Haoyi since he was the first to eat the cake and those that eat it will fall in love. Appearance Haoyi has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt and black pants to which looks like some kind of a school uniform. In the web manga, he wears the standard school uniform. Background Haoyi is an only child who lives with his mom and dad. He's the top student in his classes though he prefers to be a loner. His childhood sweetheart is Ouyang Xueli. They've known each other from the moment they were born and were always happy to spend time and play together. They went to school together and both were top students though he seems to dread Xueli because she can be a bit rough on him at times especially when he scores higher than her. Xueli's harassment stopped when she went to the US to study. He seemed to be a bit neglected by his parents as when his teacher, Ji Ran, asked if he was afraid of his parents after getting bad grades though he replied that they didn't have the time to care. Because of this, he also has a long relationship with his teacher who took care of him when his parents weren't at home. He would go over to cook for her, have supplementary lessons, and sleep over. In the web manga, Haoyi's parents background were never mentioned. It is shown in the Season 1 that his father is a salary man and his mother is a housewife. However, in the Season 2, changes have been made where both his parents were police officers who were very dedicated to their duties and that they've never had any time for him. Haoyi's childhood dream was to be a police officer. However, at age 11, he gave up on that dream when Xiao Yan rescued him from kidnappers instead of his dad rescuing him to which Haoyi hoped for. Because of this, Haoyi's belief is that police officers are the worst people. Skills Cooking Haoyi cooks really well especially when it's home made. Even his teacher, Ji Ran, became impressed with the food and how it was so delicious in taste. Kung-Fu Haoyi is extremely good in hand to hand combat shown when he fought off some thugs and were able to defeat them in battle. He will only show his true strength if he has to. An example was shown when his classmates were chasing him in Episode 1 through the entire school. 005v.jpg|Food Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 3.40.35 PM.png|Kick Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 9.24.32 AM.png|Elbow Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 3.41.11 PM.png|Punch Relationships Family Parents Haoyi's relationship with his dad and mom seems to be distant. Years ago, Haoyi was always happy with his parents spending time with him. However, due to them being police officers dedicated to their work, they rarely spend time with him which hurt Haoyi and feel all alone even on any of his birthdays. Haoyi was upset with them believing that they didn't care for his well being when two kidnappers plan to take him away. Even though his parents aren't around, he still loves them very much. Cousin/Sister Ling Xiaotu Haoyi has great respect for his cousin/younger sister during their childhood as she always taken care of him when he felt hurt and alone. He has cherish the memories with his cousin making him happy especially when she helped him become Zheng Dong's friend. Love Interests Ouyang Xueli "Believe me. From now on, I will protect you forever." Haoyi has known Xueli since birth and have become childhood sweethearts. Haoyi was happy when Xueli came to play and company him when his parents weren't home. However, not long after, he became so passive towards her when she begun studying to surpass him after he was treated harshly by her if he scored higher and couldn't stand it any longer. Haoyi even lost his temper with her after she changed dramatically seeing that she isn't the Xueli that he knew. There are times he will comfort her if she's sad or scared. It's revealed that Haoyi liked Xueli from the beginning and still does possibly loving her. He forgave her for what happen in their past. When Xueli got hurt protecting him, Haoyi promised from now on he will protect her forever hinting that he still wants to be with her. Xia Zitong Haoyi has a good relationship with Zitong. Haoyi seems to have a crush on her after the spell of the chocolates wore off on her. He enjoys spending time with her even going on dates with her. Haoyi realies that Zitong is willingly to help him with any problems he has after she learns about his childhood life and helping him pick up on his dream to be a police officer seeing that she's a good friend to him. It's said that Haoyi wanted to be in a relationship with Zitong though it remains unclear if he does or not. Tang Xuan Haoyi's relationship with Tang Xuan is kind of awkward. He's shown to be scared of her when she's angry with him from her misunderstandings believing that to her, he's a pervert. Haoyi was even shocked to see how Tang Xuan has interest in anime cosplay. He helped her achieve her dream by wining in the Anime Expo with her knowing that he has respect for her. Lin Yuan Haoyi's relationship with Lin Yuan is like a family matter. When he first met her, she was under the chocolate's spell being a family with kids though he was able to make her wish come true afterwards. Haoyi respects her good sense of directions from getting lost if anything were to happen. Mei Tata Haoyi met Mei Tata when the events of the chocolate's spell began. At first he was upset with her the chocolate cake he found was made by her and how the girls that ate a piece of the cake fell in love with him. Later on, he is grateful for her assists when certain problems accrued or saving his life from danger. Haoyi is possibly aware of Mei Tata's feelings for him though it's unclear if he does or not. Friends Zheng Dong Haoyi met Zheng Dong in grade school and latter became his best friend. Haoyi had him assist him during his recovery for the time being. Sandy Haoyi helped Sandy who ate the spell chocolates come back to the real world after being in her fantasy world. Haoyi knows that she has feelings for him after the spell was broken but sees her as a friend. Others Ji Ran Haoyi has a long good relationship with his teacher considering her as his real family when his parents are not at home with him all the time. He would visit her and even stay over nights. To Haoyi, Ji Ran is more than just his teacher, but his big sister. Xiao Yan Haoyi gets along well with Xiao Yan after he rescued him from kidnappers and thinks of him as a big brother. Enemies Female Cosplay Candidate I "So... It's you who damaged Tang Xuan's dress"? It was unaware to Haoyi that Female Candidate I became one of his enemies after she lost at the Anime Expo. Haoyi was confronted by her along with thugs wanting revenge on him for what he did. Unfortunately, she was defeated by Haoyi after he beat down the thugs. Du Yuze "Du Yuze, you bastard. How dare you hurt Xueli? I must give you a good beating today." Haoyi hates and despises Du Yuze after he hurt Xueli dumping her publicly in middle school. Haoyi finds out latter that he returned home after Du Yuze's family's company went bankrupt in Japan. Haoyi realized that he was after Xueli and when he saw Du Yuze, he told him to leave her alone but did not stop him from kidnapping her. In order to bring Du Yuze down for good and rescue Xueli, Haoyi recorded the evidence of his crime and was able to sent Du Yuze to prison by the police. Gallery U001.jpg|Haoyi In The Web Manga Cupid--s-Chocolates-Episode-2-English-Subbed.jpg|Haoyi In The Anime 004 (1).png|Baby Haoyi Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 3.19.55 PM.png|Young Haoyi Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 3.22.16 PM.png|Young Haoyi In Middle School Screenshot 2018-06-01 at 1.54.13 PM.jpg|Haoyi and Xueli CupidsChocolates101-720x380.jpg|Haoyi The Harem King Part 1 Screenshot 2018-04-14 at 3.29.14 PM.png|Haoyi The Harem King Part 2 307812-5.jpg|Hoayi The Harem King Part 3 Cupid's chocolates.jpg|Haoyi The Harem King Part 4 Screenshot 2018-05-04 at 7.24.10 PM.png|Haoyi's Female Cosplay Costume Haoyi and Xueli13.jpg Tumblr o4gt2vHWVH1rsjikzo8 500.png 301508.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-04 at 5.01.53 PM.png B10ba9c951d1b2a666875ec27e9ac179e347e0ad hq.jpg Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 9.00.38 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-12 at 4.43.42 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-27 at 8.39.34 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-13 at 8.07.25 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-10 at 10.39.04 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 3.05.14 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 9.04.19 AM.png Screenshot 2018-05-24 at 7.11.57 PM (1).png Screenshot 2018-05-22 at 3.51.21 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-02 at 9.51.08 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-05 at 1.45.03 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-01 at 1.18.24 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 1.45.44 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 9.54.34 PM.png Trivia *Haoyi has been kissed by some of the girls in the series: **The first being Xueli. **The second being Zitong. **The third being Sandy. * In Season 2 Episode 12, it's revealed that Haoyi is Xueli's first boyfriend but was not aware at the time when they were kids and that her ex-boyfriend, Du Yuze, was his substitute. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters